


Friends?

by F1_rabbit



Series: Racers [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been friends for so long but now that they're competing for the championship is that all over?</p><p>[fem!drivers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montecarlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/gifts).



> For Sarah :) Happy Birthday sweetie <3

"We used to be friends." The words stuck in her throat, she wasn't happy about thinking of them in the past tense. They had always been friends, they grew up racing together and Nic couldn't imagine a future where they weren't friends.

Yet here they were.

"We're not friends anymore," Lew said, tying her race suit around her waist as she checked her reflection in the mirror, adjusting her fauxhawk so that it was perfect.

She wandered out of the motorhome, leaving Nic all alone, wondering how things could have changed so much. They'd raced against each other for many years and it had never affected their friendship, why was it different now?

Nic left to slink back to her hotel, there was nothing else she was needed for here and it would be nice to be away from it all, get away from all the things that reminded her of Lew.

The drive cleared her mind and Nic felt calm as she pulled up outside the hotel, the air conditioning sent goose bumps over her skin and she let her blonde waves fall down around her face, finally free after all that time stuck under her helmet.

Nic was lying in the bath, replaying all the things that happened, she'd seen a gap and she'd gone for it. But it had ended badly, her front wing had caught Lew's tyre, and then it was all over. She'd ruined both their races, and now Lew was acting like it was her fault.

She submerged herself in the water, its warmth surrounding her and she let it soothe all her worries away. There was nothing she could change, she'd gone for a pass and it didn't work, that was racing. But her friendship with Lew, was there something she could have done to stop it ending like this?

Nic remembered all the good times that they'd had together, and the naïve feeling that it would never end, that they would always be friends.

Her first podium was amazing, knowing that she had made it, that she had achieved her lifelong dream of not just racing in Formula One, but having a successful career in it. And having Lew by her side on the podium, congratulating her, smiling with pride. That was something that she thought she would treasure forever.

There was a knock at the door, and she thought about leaving it, the race was done and everything else could wait until they were back at the factory. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and when she emerged from the water she could still hear faint knocking.

Nic got out of the bath, not wanting to leave its comforting warmth, but she had to answer the door just to make the knocking stop. She wrapped her hair up in a towel before throwing on a dressing gown, her wet feet felt strange against the carpet of her hotel room.

When she got to the door she peered through the little peephole but she couldn't see who was there. Lew used to do that, although it wasn't that long ago that they were sharing a room, she always used to forget her key.

Nic opened the door gradually, and she saw Lew standing there, cap in hand.

"I thought we weren't friends." Nic turned her back, making Lew close the door behind her as she dried off her hair, throwing the towel in the general direction of the bathroom.

"We're not." Lew sat down on the bed, her jewellery clinking as she made herself comfy. Nic thought about just staying away but she wanted to fix what was wrong with their friendship, and sulking wasn't going to help that.

She sat down next to Lew and looked her in the eyes. "If we're not friends, why are you here?" Was this just a game to her? Revenge for the incident today? No. Lew was a lot of things, but she wasn't like that, it was one of the reasons that they'd always got on so well, they were both so honest and open. But it felt like a lot of things had changed, and Nic didn't know why.

"Just because we're not friends right now, it doesn't mean that I ever stop loving you." Lew kissed her on the cheek before pulling her into a hug, the curve of her body so familiar, her love a constant in a chaotic universe.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
